New Summer New Beginnigs
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Happy Summer!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters. I do however own Alex, Echo, Zoey, and Lucas. Tove is owned by Madi (madi51000), Lillie is owned by Bryanna (BubblyMahomie), andVanessa is owned by Alyson. _**

**Not only is this to celebrate summer officially beginning, but it also celebrates my full year onFanFiction! A year ago (plus six days) I joined this fabulous website and met so many great authors. I'm also glad to have so many followers and favorites. So thank you. **

**Now for what you came for. The story! Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Nya set a chair out on the upper deck and laid back on it. "Finally, a beautiful day!" she said.

"Tonight's the night," Tove said, coming up through the deck.

"Yep, the summer solstice," Zoey added, walking down from the bridge. "Today is the official first day of summer."

"It's all set!" Vanessa said, running out from the lower decks. "I got the entire west side of the beach, eh!"

"Is the entire side necessary?" Nya asked.

"Eh, I kinda invited half Ninjago City," Vanessa added.

"Oh…more people," Tove mumbled.

"Girls!" Alex rushed down from the bridge. "You won't believe who just RSVPed to the party!"

"Is it someone we didn't invite?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"The serpentine," Tove guessed.

"How did you–"

"I was right?!"

"Girls," Lillie said, walking up from the lower decks, "I invited them. It's not a party without deadly snakes."

"Snakes?" Echo ran out of the sick bay. "The snakes are coming?"

"Lillie, you are an idiot!" Tove said.

The guys ran out to the upper deck. "What's going on out here?" Lucas asksd.

"Lillie invited the serpentine to our beach party!" Alex exclaimed.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

Lillie shrugged. "I thought I'd make the party better."

"Are they even coming?" Cole asked.

"They RSVPed," Alex said.

"If they show up we can just kick their butts," Kai said.

"But Lillie invited them," Nya said. "As much as I hate those snakes, it would just be cruel to have them show up to get their tails handed to them."

"And that's wrong because…" Alex waited for someone to finish.

"Because if they have nothing planned, then there's no reason to attack them," Zoey finished.

"Zoe's right," Lucas agreed. "Let's just let them come. If they try to pull anything, that's when we'll kick their hind ends."

* * *

_That Afternoon…_

Alex walked over to Cole. "I think this is the best party we've ever thrown," she said.

"Alex, it's the only one we've ever thrown," Cole chuckled.

"It's still the best," Alex said. "The serpentine haven't even shown up." She looked to Tove. "I'll be right back." She walked over to the Ninja of Spirits. "Go dance with Zane."

"I don't dance," Tove said.

"Go ask him to swim."

"Can he even swim?" Tove asked. "He is a nindroid after all."

"Trust me," Alex said, "he can swim. I've seen him hold his breath for over ten minutes before…that was kinda before we knew he was a nindroid…"

"Okay, fine," Tove said, "but I don't swim."

"You do now," Alex said, dragging Tove over to Zane.

Lucas put his arm around Zoey as they sat under the boardwalk. "This is nice," he said, "the two of us alone."

Zoey smiled. She looked down and her smile fell. "I'm not living with the ninja anymore," she sighed.

"What? How come?" Lucas asked.

"I'm just not a people person," Zoey replied. "I don't like sharing a room with the other girls. I can hardly stand being on the upper deck with everyone else."

Lucas pulled Zoey closer. "So where are you going?" he asked.

Zoey shrugged. "Perhaps I'll go find my father's treehome. I've never been there, but he's mentioned it and I'm programed with it's GPS location."

Lucas was about to say something but there was a scream. "Sounds like the serpentine have arrived," he said instead.

"We should go," Zoey said.

Kai looked away from where Vanessa was when he heard the scream. "Oh great, Skales is here," he mumbled. He looked back to Vanessa as she rode her surfboard into the shallow water.

Vanessa turned and helped Lillie up as she crashed into the shore. "Almost," she laughed, "but you could use some practice, eh!"

"You're only good because you use your powers," Lillie pouted.

"What?" Vanessa question. "I don't use my powers, eh. At least, I don't think I do…"

"Girls," Lloyd called, running over to the girls, "the serpentine showed up."

"That's why everyone's screaming," Lillie figured out. "I thought The Fold showed up and everyone wanted an autograph."

"I wish, eh," Vanessa mumbled.

The three walked over and joined the rest of the ninja where the serpentine were.

"So, you guys swear you have nothing planned?" Jay asked.

"We sswear by the First SSSSpinjitzu Master," Skales said. "We only came to show we don't mean the ssssurface dwellers any more trouble."

The ninja exchanged looks with each other.

"That's good enough proof for me," Alex said.

"You're really going to take their word for it?" Nya questioned.

"I believe them," Lucas said.

"So do I," Zoey added. "If the serpentine want to live in peace with Ninjago, think we should give them at least a chance."

"I still don't trust them, but if you two think we should try and get along with them, I'm in," Zane said.

Tove crossed her arms. "Fine! As long as I don't have to shake hands with Pythor."

"Pythor actually refused to come with ussss," Skalidor informed them.

"Geez, shocker," Tove said sarcastically.

"So is everyone in agreement. The only serpentine from now on that we attack is Pythor, unless the other serpentine go back on their word," Cole said.

No one spoke up or argued, but Kai sent a glared at the snakes.

"Okay, then you guys are welcome to stay for the fireworks," Lloyd said. He found it a bit awkward, but he was glad for once the serpentine were completely on his side…hopefully.

Echo finally spoke up. "Is Pythor still after me?"

"Probably," Skales said, "he didn't really ssssay."

"Do not fear;young ninja," Fangtom said, each head taking turns, "even if he issss;we will not be helping."

"Good," Echo smiled, then silently added, _because I kicked your butts anyway._

"Guys! The sun is setting, eh!" Vanassa squeaked. "Come on Kai! Eh, we gotta get the fireworks ready!" The Ninja of Water grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him to the pier.

"I wanna help!" Echo said, running after them.

"So," Lucas said, "we should go watch."

"I supposssse we should," Acidicus said.

Everyone headed to the end of the beach. Alex held Cole's hand. "It's the equinox ya know," she said softly. "We have five extra seconds of light."

"Five whole seconds?" Cole gasped, pretending to be shocked. "That's amazing!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's officially summer," she smiled. "It's like New Years. It's a time for new beginnings."

"The beginning of peace between us and the serpentine," Cole said.

The fireworks were launched and lit up the sky in all sorts of patterns and colors. One of them said, 'Kai is awesome!'

"I'm gonna kill him," Alex mumbled. "That jerk."

"Wasn't that one suppose to be 'The Ninja are awesome?'" Cole asked.

"Most things change…but not Kai."


End file.
